Krader's Cheesecake
This is a Mixels episode by WatermelonSunshine, Video Brinquedo, Nickelodeon, and Sprout. Plot Krader, Volectro, Zorch, Gobba, Kraw, Lunk. Glurt, and Scorpi are in Times Square, where they embark on a quest to get Krader some cheesecake. Their quest takes some unexpected turns... Transcript (The Mixels logo is seen as graffiti on a brick wall. The camera pans over to the eight Mixels: Krader, Volectro, Zorch, Gobba, Kraw, Lunk. Glurt, and Scorpi, who are walking through Times Square.) Zorch: You know, guys. Times Square is CRAZY awesome! Krader: Know what would be crazier awesomer? All except Krader: What? Krader: CHEESECAKE! (Everyone stares at him like he's a weirdo.) Krader: Now where to get? Scorpi: (points at Toys R Us) Kraw: But that's a toy store? Why would they have- (everyone runs into Toys R Us except for Kraw and Lunk. Kraw because he's in doubt, and Lunk because he can't run fast.) All: CHEESECAKE! Kraw: Oh, all right...(Lunk and him walk in) Volectro: Whoa, this ToyzzzzZZZZzzz R Us is huge! Krader: They gots cheesecake? Kraw: Krader, you- (Zorch runs over to a LEGO Mixels display.) Zorch: Hey, look! I found LEGO versions of us! Gobba: Uh...what's a LEGO? Krader: We're that popular? Volectro (off screen): Hey, what'zzzZZZZzz this? (episode cuts over to Volectro near a Warfare Puppetry doll in a box. He picks up the doll.) It'zzZZZZZzz a doll of Saddam Hussein! (Everyone else comes over to see the doll. Volectro takes it out of the box and pushes a button on it.) Warfare Puppetry Doll: (starts playing sped-up version of "Sister Sister" by Java) I REMEMBER IN THE PAST...WE WERE FRIENDS RIGHT FROM THE START...(these lyrics of the song keep looping as the 8 Mixels dance.) Krader: All this dance-dance making me hungry. Me want ch- (A fat cowboy runs up to the dancing Mixels. His name is, appropriately enough, Mr. Cowboy.) Mr. Cowboy: Did you's guys open that Warfare Puppetry doll's box? Volectro: Um... (Glurt and Scorpi nod.) Mr. Cowboy: (angered) GET OUT!!!!!!! (The scared Mixels, except for Lunk, run out.) Lunk: (walking slowly) Duuuhhh.....(gets hit by the revolving door) Duuuuuhhhh...(walks in revolving door, then gets trapped in it) (Episode cuts to the 8 Mixels on a busy street in Times Square.) Krader: Um...guys? Does anyone else notice "Sweet Tooth?" Kraw: What about it? Krader: It be a bakery! It have cheesecake! Let's go! Lunk: Duuuhhh...okay. (He crosses the street before the light changes and gets hit by a car. He holds onto the car. Everyone gasps, but Lunk doesn't seem to care.) Volectro: What are we going to dozzzZZZZZZzzzz?! Zorch: I know! Let's mix and use the cubits we brought! Volectro and Zorch: MIX! (They mix.) Glurt and Scorpi: MIX! (They mix.) Kraw and Gobba: MIX! (They mix...into the useless Hula mix.) BOOM-CHICKA-BOON-CHICKA-BOOM-CHICKA-BOON-CHICKA-BOOOOOOOOOM! (The mixes chase the car that Lunk is traveling on. When they get to a stoplight, which is a long way from Times Square, they cross the street and the Volectro and Zorch mix carries Lunk off the car. The mixes split up.) Krader: Where be us? Me no see cheesecake store anywhere! Glurt: Don't know. (The episode cuts to a bunch of Hare Krishnas, creepy Hindu men in yellow robes. Instead of chanting the Hare Krishna chant, they are singing a strange version of "Hot Hot Hot.") Hare Krishnas: ME MIND ON FIRE...ME SOUL ON FIRE...FEELING HOT, HOT, HOT...PARTY PEOPLE...ALL AROUND ME...FEELING HOT, HOT, HOT...WHAT TO DO ON A NIGHT LIKE THIS...EAT IT SWEET, I CAN'T RESIST...WE NEED A PARTY SOUND...THIS FUNDAMENTAL JAM...(They notice the Mixels waving at them and approach them.) Gobba: Um...we need serious help here... Hare Krishna: With what? Gobba: Our friend Krader... Another Hare Krishna: Who's Krader? Krader: Me be Krader. Me want cheesecake. Know where me can find? Hare Krishna: We cannot help you unless you join the Hare Krishnas. Volectro: (angry) YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE NEVER GONNA JOIN YOUR LITTLE CULT-(Bert, Ernie, Prairie Dawn, and Grover appear.) Bert, Ernie, Prairie Dawn, and Grover: PLAY WITH ME SESAME! (The Hare Krishnas freeze, scared.) Grover: When we say "Play with me..." Ernie: You say "Sesame!" Bert, Ernie, Prairie Dawn, and Grover: PLAY WITH ME! Hare Krishnas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (They run away.) Prairie Dawn: (to Krader) Hey Cookie Monster, when did you ever start liking cheesecake? Krader: Um...me no Cookie Monster. Me name Krader. Me strong and powerful leader of the Cragsters! Prairie Dawn: What's a Cragster? Krader: (angered) WHAT'S A CRAGSTER?! ME CRAGSTER, YOU ANNOYING! Prairie Dawn: Cookie, you silly mons- Gobba: Hey Glurt, Scorpi, why don't you two mix and stop Prairie Dawn? (Throws a cubit at them.) Glurt and Scorpi: MIX! (They end up Murping.) MURP! Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Ha ha ha! (Runs around) Murp, MURP!!! MurpMurpMurpMurpMurp! (Runs away from the others.) Prairie Dawn: You're weird, Cookie Monster. (Prairie, Bert, Grover, and Ernie leave.) (The episode cuts to Robot and Monster, who are walking their pet cube, Marf, down the street.) Robot: So, Monster, which is better? Bacon coffee or pop-bacon? Monster: Well, it all depends on my- Glurt/Scorpi Murp: (runs up to Robot and Monster) Murp! Murp! Marf: (growls at the Murp) MARF! MARF! Monster: Aww...it's adorable! But Marf doesn't seem to think so... Robot: We should adopt it! We'll name it Murp! Monster: That's a great name. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: MURPMURPMURPMURPMURP (slimes Robot) Robot: Ew. (The episode cuts back to the 6 Mixels, in somewhere located in New York City.) Volectro: (tries to whistle with his fingers, but shocks himself instead.) LizzzZZZZzzzten up, Mixels! We've gots to find that Murp. Krader: No, we gots to have cheesecake! Me see store with sign that has cheesecake on its window! Let's go! Volectro: Then, we'll catch the murp? Krader: Yep. (They go into the bakery. The episode cuts to the inside of the bakery, where Krader is contemplating his delicious cheesecake. Everyone else is sitting at tables, except for Gobba who is presumably in the bathroom.) Krader: Wow, looks good! (Takes a bite of the cheesecake.) OHMYMIXEL, THISISAMAZING! ME WANT MORE! (Eats the whole slice and turns into a chicken.) Gobba: (returns from the bathroom, and notices Krader who was turned into a chicken) It looks like someone turned Krader into a chicken! Zorch: So? Gobba: I could totally eat him! Kraw, Volectro, Zorch, and Lunk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Episode cuts back to Robot and Monster with the Glurt and Scorpi Murp at some hotel. They are training the Murp to be friendly to Marf.) Monster: Okay, Murp! If you DON'T slime Marf, you get a bacon treat! Glurt/Scorpi Murp: MURP! (Slimes Marf) Monster: You slimed Marf! You get two treats! (Gives the Murp two treats.) Glurt/Scorpi Murp: MURPMURPMURP (Slices Monster's horns off his head.) Monster: Bad Murp! (Cuts back to the street where the Mixels are discussing how to find the Murp.) Volectro: Lunk, where did you last see Robot, Monster, or the Murp? Lunk: Uh........(falls asleep) Volectro: Zorch? Zorch: I don't want to do this anymore. Krader got his cheesecake! Volectro: But, he's getting worse by the minute! (Krader turns into Mr. Six.) Krader: MORE FLAGS, MORE FUN! (Starts dancing) Zorch: Bye-bye! Don't care! (Laughs and runs away. He goes to run to Times Square, but Mr. Cowboy stops him.) Mr. Cowboy: What do you think YOU'RE doing, running to Times Square? Zorch: IDK Mr. Cowboy: You were one of the Warfare Puppetry shoplifters, right? Zorch: I still dk Mr. Cowboy: A-ha! I knew it! Come with me. Soon, I will take over the world, Warfare Puppetry will be banned from every continent, Dark Stephen Hawking will become president, and Mixels will be discon-(Zorch burns him and he turns to ashes.) Zorch: Looks like you've messed with the wrong Mixel! (Laughs) Announcer: What will become of Mr. Cowboy? Will Krader ever turn back into himself? And will the Mixels get their friends back and catch that Murp - AGAIN?! Find out next week, in "Attack of Mr. Cowboy, the Mixels from 2010-2012, and the Sing-a-Ma-Jigs!" Trivia *Krader's saying "CHEESECAKE" is just like Shrek from Youtuber SuperMarioLogan's love of cheesecake * Mr. Cowboy is an original character by WatermelonSunshine. * Sister Sister is an unfitting song for a terrorist doll to play. But, Warfare Puppetry dolls really DO play this song. * This episode is ACTUALLY dedicated to WatermelonSunshine's little cousin who loves both Mixels and cheesecake. * It has a sequel called Daddy Pig Sits On Krader's Cheesecake. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Nixed Lunk likes Category:WatermelonSunshine episodes Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels GONE crazy! Category:MixelLand Wiki Episodes Category:Episodes With Cheesecake Category:Video Brinquedo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sprout